Xelai
Xelai General Location: The Xelai wander around and on the three inland seas. Racial Mix: Xeph 36% Human 32% Mixed Races 20% Goliath 7% Sharakim 5% Religious Mix: Heavenly Twins 84% Agnostic 16% Atheistic 0% Mounts Military Civilian Individual N/A Varies; dire wolf common Draft N/A Oxen Basic Architectural Style: House wagons Basic Clothing Style: Trousers and wrap-around tunics Gift and Rest days: Name When Type Leaving Day First full moon after spring equinox Holiday Darelef's Birth First sunrise after midwinter Holiday Clanmeet Whenever two clans meet Gift Staying Day Second new moon after fall equinox Rest Countries Country Size Location Clan Marif 15,000 Merithan, and Xemil north of the seas. Clan Haylith 14,000 Xalar Empire Clan Simir 19,000 Illigyr Clan Nelvi 21,000 Xemil, south of the seas Clan Xelam 8,000 Chila and the Sea of Winds Clan Ximra 7,000 The Inner Ocean Clan Xothan 6,000 Eriet Total: 75,000 General Description The Xelai are nomadic clans of traders, entertainers, and mystics that wander the areas around the inland seas. Originally a mendicant sect of the Heavenly Twins, over the centuries, the Xelai have become much more secular, though they are still true to their roots. They still preach enlightenment and worship through song, music, dance, and meditation. They still refuse to fight unless their lives are threatened, and only a very few are chosen to receive weapons training. And they still accept and shelter any who ask and can live by their philosophies. Clans are always ruled by two priests, one male and one female, who are advised by the heads of the families of the clan. The familial chiefs, who can be either male or female, are in turn advised by the family's Defender, Trader, and Priest, none of which are gender-specific. The clan priests are called Sun and Moon, but either gender may be either. Because they are nomads and accept refugees, the Xelai are commonly accused of being thieves, child-stealers, and criminals of various sorts. Because their rituals focus on ecstatic dance and music, with both sexes being equally independent (and such from a much younger age), the Xelai are also commonly thought to trade in sex as well as material things. Both of these are far from the truth. Naming Traditions Xelai names are similar to those from Xemil, but the clan name is placed first, followed by the family name, then the given name. Titles are appended to the name. Those who are accepted into the Xelai are also renamed and given Xelai names. So you have Marif Khirmithal Alena Defender, and Xelam Xirtan Ximalan Sun. Marriage Traditions Xelai marriages are highly formalized, though to an outsider they may appear informal. Courtship rituals consist of specific forms of gift-giving with specific forms of responses, and both sides are expected to participate equally. Xelai in marriages all wear have a single four-strand braid woven into their hair. Threaded onto this braid are various colored rings indicating the number of years the person has been married, and the number of children. The braid ends in a single charm that is indentical among all the people in the marriage. Those who are married are expected to be absolutely faithful to each other. Those who are not married (and thus do not have the braid) are expected to be childless. Category: SettingCategory: Cultures